sparks in the night
by EdwardsGirlSum-La
Summary: this story does not contain any twilight characters but it was inspired by them. Abby is liveing a normal life traped in a world of dullness and Ryan is her way out ; rated M just to be safe but honestly if i dont like reading i wont write about it sorry
1. introduction and opening

**Ok so this is my first fan fiction and i am extreamly happy that you chose to read mine. i know the opening throws a little people off so im going to explain a little. My story is submitted under twilight but none of the characters are in it. i do appologise. i love twilight but i dont like writing about other peoples characters. sorry again. My story is inspired by twilight which is why it is under twilight. i worked very hard on these chapters for months and i want people to read them and give me feed back. this is a rough copy of sparks and there are a lot of mistakes. i appologise for this as well. i am a writer at heart but i am not the worlds best speller so please bear with me. my editor has not gotten ahold of most of the chapters. i will update and add chapters as soon as i can but i dont have internet at my house so some chapters may take a while. once again thank you so much for reading this. please check out all the chapters. I'm working on posting character discriptions so that you can learn more about the characters of my story**

**Much luv to Nicky and Royal who have luvingly read and edited many many chapters**

**and even more luv to ellie, Marco and Tinny for puting up with missed calls, writers block and PMSing**

**and of course my awsome readers. thanks for putting up with me. you guys rock**

**i love you all **

**READAND REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW **

**Disclamer:**

**much luv to Stephenie Meyer. I love her work but i do not own any of her characters. i do, however, own Abby, Ryan and all the other characters in this story. they are my children. i love them very much**

Sparks in the night

Summer's wanna-be- novel

By Summer

(Duh)

All she knew was that she loved him. She didn't know what he was and she didn't care. She still loved him. He couldn't tell her what he was that much she knew. He wasn't allowed to. She didn't know why. This secret that he couldn't tell her had the possibility to kill them both. What they were doing was extremely dangerous. She still didn't care. She still loved him.

He loved her. More than his own life. As much as he wished he could pull away, to protect them both, he couldn't. He could kill her. He could get them both killed. But as hard as he tried he couldn't walk away. From her, from what they had. He just couldn't. He loved her too much.

Abby is a normal girl, in a normal school, in the most boring town in the world. All she wants is to turn 18 so she can escape. Get away from crazy parents, stupid kids at school that hate her, and get out of the small town she has lived in all her life.

Ryan is on the run. He's trying to get as far away from his crazy royal family who want his head, government officials that accuse him of treason, and most of all his crazy ex-girlfriend.

When both of these teens are looking to get away they don't expect to meet. And neither expects to fall in love. But what do they do when secrets, lies, trials, and crazy ex's threaten to pull them apart? Can they hold their love together when both their worlds want to tear them to pieces?


	2. character Discriptions

Hey guys ok so I know its been a long time since I posted anything and I'm very, very sorry. I'm on the computer at school so I cant do much but I will post a new chapter. This is a list of the major characters in my story and their personalitiys. please dont read this if you dont want to spoil the story to come because this gives away a lot of the plot. This is something I use so that I can keep track of all my diffrent characters in my story. I have noticed that I dont really have very many readers and I never get any reviews and this does not help my confidence levels so if you are a fan of mine please feel free to review my work. I accept all constructive critisism but please dont write me a review to bash my story and tell me how much you hate it. These characters are like my kids and I dont like it when people say that they think their story is stupid. I'm very greatful for all of my readers and I hope you will continue to read. Also check out my new story The Unlikely one. I've been told by several friends that it is good but i dont know.

I luv you all

Read and review please!!!!!!

Sum-La

PS: the pictures arnt showing up but I can email them to you if you really want them.

Characters

(be warned this may change)

**Abby ****–** just a normal human girl with a crazy mom and an "I don't care" dad. Her parents are divorced and she has two sisters who are twins.

Really pretty but she doesn't know it

Sick of school

Tired of her small town

Brown hair

Hazel eyes

Artistic- draws

Free thinker

Inventive

Imaginative

She is a descendant of a long line of witches

this is what I want her to look like but with brown hair

**Ryan****- **a warlock prince decent from royalty. He has strange visions of the future that are completely uncontrollable. so his parents sent him to live in hiding with his iligitmat sister angel in London because it is unacceptable in the magical society for a man to be a "seer" . 2 months before he turns 17 ( when he gets his dad throne even though he dosent want it) his father plots to kill him so his brother David can have the throne. His mom did when he was 16.

Royal

Smug

Quiet

Proud

Protective

Bad temper

Over analyses everything

Black hair

Green eyes

Athletic

Loves books

Writer

Has magic but dose not use it

Hes parents set up a prearranged marage with stella

Is bound by a spell that prevents him from telling anyone what he is.

Forsakes everything he is to be with Abby. It gose aginst all of his training. As a child he was taught that humans were inferior.

Is the most powerful warlock in his family. that's why his father wants him dead because he cant control him

Comes from a powerful family of warlocks

Sorry no picture for him yet.

**Carlotta **– Abby's mom. She dies. She's basically your crazy mom. She's very similar to my mom. She also comes from a long line of Scottish witches. Her great great grandmother was forced to flee to the new world when the magical wars between England and Scotland started up. She has magic but dose not use it. She dose not teach or even tell her daughters about there magical ability.

**Casey and Karly ****- **these are Abbys sisters. They are twins and do things that twins do like finish each others sentences and have a creepy physic bond. They also die in the car crash with Abby's mom. I don't know if I want them to have any type of advanced ability that Abby finds out latter but I thought about making them have visions, and have them see the car crash coming or something of that nature.

No pic of them either. Sorry.

**David**- this is Ryan's evil brother. He is my evil character right now along with Stella and Angel but I don't know how evil I want him. My plan is that he's going to come looking for Ryan so he can kill him and get the throne. When he comes to liberty he sees Abby and to get her he frames his brother and tries to get him killed several times. But I don't know.

No pic of him either.

**Ellie****- **this is Abby's friend other than jess. She is based off of my best friend. She has a tendancy to talk to much and is very dramatic. She's going to be one of the people who think that Abby should not date Ryan because she has a "bad feeling" about him. This is because she secretly likes Ryan.

No pic of her yet.

**Stella****- **Stella is Ryan crazy ex. In my opinion a love story is not a love story without an crazy ex girlfriend. I have had several of these and have been one as well. She started out as the only evil character but that just wasn't intressting enough so I added some stuff. She tries to kill Abby so that Ryan can be "all hers". She is the definition of psychopath. She has a strange power over water. She is also a vampire and one of the Rominough. Her and eric are second cousins.

This is Stella. She looks innocent but don't let that fool you behind that mask is the face of a true crazy person.

**Eric- **I have to work on his character so more but this is what I have so far. He is Ryan's best friend and is the one who helped him sneek out of London. He is part of the Rominough family but is not very high up in the ranks. I want him to come off as braggy and showoffy. He is a notorious womanizer. So basically he's your typical jock. No pic.

**Angel****- **angel is Ryan's illegitimate sister. There was a bad periond in Ryan's parents marriage and the possibility of devorce was there. Ryan's dad had an affair with a fallen angel who had moved to England to get away from the angels government. Well one thing led to another and presto angel. Shes not as evil as she seems. The only reason she was trying to prevent Ryans escape is cause she knew that if he got out his brother would come looking for him and would kill him. So shes not all bad.

This is what I want her to look like.

**Raven **– she is Abby's Gothic best friend. She is the only one of Abby's friends who actually approves of Ryan. She doesn't believe that Ryan killed Brittany and Testifies for him in court.

**David** –David is the gay guy in my story. He is basically my friend Chris. He does not like Ryan because he thinks he's a homophobe. He doesn't have a boy friend and in the end of my story (or series) finds his true love.

**Nicky**- every good story has to have a super smart person so this is nicky. Nicky moved from California when she was five and has lived in liberty ever since. She is your typical smart kid. She stays up all night studying for a test that she already knows she's going to pass, she does her homework as soon as she gets it and she corrects everything everyone says.

**Jess**- jess has known Abby since they were kids. His parents are divorced and when he started high school his mom married a guy who lives on the other side of liberty and so he had to move. The only time he sees Abby is when they are at school. He is secretly in love with Abby.

Jock

Doesn't like Ryan.

Has a girlfriend (Brittany)

In love with Abby

Jealous of Ryan because Abby's in love with him

He's an artist like Abby

He plays guitar

**Brittany **– Brittany is one of my more normal villains. She is the only actual villain that dose not have a supernatural power of some sort. She is just a normal person like Abby but she is miss popular. She dose every thing in her power to tear Abby down because of her relationship with jess.

Mean to Abby and doesn't like her

Vain

Vanity

Jealous of Abby for no apparent reason

She dies ( killed by Ryan's brother but Ryan is blamed)

Jess breaks up with her to ask Abby out when Abby breaks out with Ryan because she thinks he killed Brittany.


	3. chapter one boring

Chapter 1

Boring

Abby

So it was another wondrous day of school. Oh who am I kidding? It was another boring day at Spartan High. In fact, it was the most boring one yet. The school year just started and I'm already bored out of my mind. That's the thing I hate about living in a small town. Absolutely positively nothing ever happens. It's always the same. The same kids, subjects, and the same routine every year.

I walk on my way to first period as usual. I try not to get noticed. I've known these same kids forever. One would think I would have tons of friends' right? Wrong!

Someone down the hall screams "Heads up," the girls run to get out of the way as a football flies down the hall. It misses my head by inches and hits the locker next to me.

At the sound of the crash, the principal comes out of his office. "Move on to class," he shouts like someone's actually listening. This happens every morning after the jocks win a game, or match, or something of that matter. It's so boring. I just keep walking like I didn't just almost get a face full of football. As I walk, someone taps me on my shoulder. I turn but I already know who it is.

"We missed you last night at the show." Ellie says, as she falls in step with me. She's talking about the show that our drama team put on last night in the gym. It wasn't like anyone at this school cares about theater, so there probably weren't that many people there.

"I know but you know I had that thing with mom." Instead of going to the show I was forced to go shopping with my mom. As much as I love to shop I would rather be shot than go shopping with my mom. I love her to death but me and her just don't agree on fashion sense. She has this delusion that I'm this preppy cheerleader who loves pink and things with frills. She is clearly mistaken. I don't think I have ever bought anything that has frills or is all pink. Most of my stuff is black and purple and other dark colors. And I wouldn't be caught dead within a ten feet radius of a cheerleader.

"I know, but I'm just saying…" Ellie says defensively. Her words convey her sadness. This is the first time she has received a major role in one of our productions and she had been so happy about it. Now I just feel horrible for hurting her feelings.

"You know I wanted to come." I say to alleviate the tension. "I'm sorry I had to cancel, but you know my mom." My mom was officially nuts. She's always pulling me away from my friends just so she can force us to spend "family time" together so that she can make us a family again. She's been like this since dad left. She tries to be 'super soccer mom' for my two twin sisters, Casey and Karly, and be "best friends" with me to prove that she can be a good parent without his help. It may be working for the twins but not for me. The "best friends" thing got me a laptop and a cell but all this hanging out stuff is driving me mad. That laptop and cell are her way of competing with my dad, who bought me a car for my 17th birthday last month. I love my mom but I wish she wouldn't try so hard.

We keep walking as Ellie prattles on about what her and Jake talked about on the phone last night. We walk into biology and head to our usual spot where David, Nicky, and Raven are already sitting. David and Nicky were arguing about something and Raven had her nose in some gothic romance novel.

I don't really like those kinds of books. Gothic books are too morbid and romance just isn't my thing. I don't really like books that much anyways. I'm not a good writer either. Drawing is pretty much the only thing I'm really good at. At home I have drawings stuck on just about every free space of my wall.

We take our seats just as Mrs. Combs stands up to begin one of her classic lectures. I try to pay attention, but it's all in vain. I end up doodling in my notebook again. Soon the whole page is filled with drawings of skyscrapers and busy city streets. All the things you don't see in a small town. I always get in trouble for drawing on test, essays, homework assignments, and just about every free space in my notebook. It's a wonder I ever have any paper.

Mrs. Combs is doing her rounds now. Trying to make sure we're paying attention. She continues to talk as she walks by and drops a book on the desk of some kid in the middle row asleep. As she comes closer to me I try to hide my drawings under my desk and act like I'm paying attention. She walks past me and goes up to the front of the room to continue talking. As she walks away I start to draw again on a new sheet of paper. As I draw my mind drifts away.

As I dream of busy city streets and tall building I'm jerked from my day dreaming by the sound of my name. Mrs. Combs is standing directly over my desk.

"If you expect to pass this year I suggest you pay attention" she tells me. I can feel everyone in the class room staring at me. If feel the familiar heat warming up my cheeks as embarrassment washes through me. I put my drawing away and stare blankly at the front of the room. This is going to be a very long day.


	4. Chapter 2 escape

Chapter 2

Escape

Ryan

I drop my bag out of the bedroom window. I really hope my cell survives the three story drop. I can't risk getting caught to buy a new one. I follow my bag out the window. As my feet hit the ground I only pause to pick up my bag. Then I start running.

I don't know how much time I have before Angel figures out I'm gone. I scale the brick wall at the end of the mansions property. I feel a little safer now that I'm off the grounds. I continue running until I find the place where Eric parked my car.

I jump in and start the engine soundlessly. As I fly through the dead streets of London I think of the past year. All this trouble started when mom died.

Mom was the strongest witch in London. The fact that she married the man that sat on the supreme throne just added to the affect. One would think that being so powerful she would be more protected. She was killed just before my 16th birthday by a deranged vampire.

My parents sent me away when I was ten. When the visions got worse they didn't want anyone to find out so they sent me into hiding in London. I spent those years growing up in the dark, never knowing that the things I saw were a magical ability that was so very rare in males that it was frowned upon in London's magical society. Guys weren't meant to be "seers" only girls were. When I was 14 my close friend Eric told me what I was, what he was, and what I had to do. He told me that my visions were a gift and that the Rominoughs needed me. The Rominoughs are the vampire royal family and had spent years trying to get a vampire on the throne. I was just what they needed.

Vampires are usually looking down on by most magic users and so they thought that a good way to end this was to put a vampire royal on the throne. But they could only do this by birth or marriage. So they chose marriage. In vampire customs a vampire must marry in their own species but they decided to make an exception.

The Rominough's plan was to have me marry Stella Rominough then have me killed because of my visions, but I wasn't supposed to know that. Stella is a princess and is heir to the throne of supreme vampire. Well let's just say she's not someone that I would want to marry! Aside from the fact that they were planning to kill me, she is a complete psychopath. She has stalked me since I walked away from her. She just doesn't get the fact that I'm not ready to marry or die just yet. I'm having way too much fun being single and alive. She and the fact that my father wants me dead so my brother can take the throne are my motivation to get out of England.

I reach the airport as the sun is rising. I board my plane and take a seat. I lay my head back and think about what I'm going to do when I reach the states. Eric got a plane out of England as soon as the government started hunting us because of my refusal to marry Stella. He has arranged for me to take a plane from New York to South Carolina once I arrive in the states. He's set it up so that I will in role at a high school in the small town of Spartanburg South Carolina so that I remain incognito. I don't think that it's very likely for my dad to come looking for me. I'm sure that once they find that I have fled the country that they will say I'm dead and just give the throne to Kyle. He wants it more than I do. I've spent most of my time hiding from the magic users of the world that I could care less if they have a good king or not.

What I'm really afraid of is Stella coming after me. She's tried to kill every girl who has ever tried to talk to me. And honestly a craze ex girlfriend who tries to snap every girl who looks at you in half has the tendency to ruin someone's social life. But also there aren't many eligible female witches who are willing to risk their lives to date someone who's considered an abomination in London's magical society. Eric swears up and down that the witch girls in London are just too stuck up and preppy and that there are plenty of ladies in the U.S. who love bad boys. So maybe finding a girlfriend in the states won't be too hard.

As the plane take off relief washes through me as I leave London, and all the things that want me dead, farther and farther behind me.


	5. Chapter 3 settling in

Chapter 3

Settling in

Ryan

Spartanburg High was thought by many to be the most boring high school in the history of the world. Now I know why. As I walk through the halls a billion questions come to mind. Why am I here? How am I going to get in touch with Eric? What am I going to do if I have a vision? I know its been years since I've had one that I couldn't control, but still. This is going to be a long day.

As I pull into a parking space near the front office a big (I mean really big) truck pulls in beside me. A tall blond guy gets out of the driver's side followed by a blond girl with hardly any cloths on. The guy wraps his arm around her waist and continues up the side walk to the office.

I shut the door of the car and follow the blond guy towards the office. He continues walking past the door but I go inside. I find myself in a small room with off white walls and some gray chairs that don't look very comfortable. Sitting at a desk is a tiny brunette with big glasses that make her brown eyes look huge.

"Um I'm new here. I'm looking for the office," I say. The brunette smiles and looks up from her papers.

"Well this is the office. What can I help you with" she says. She does look rather nice when she smiles.

"I need my schedule"

"What's your name" she asks as she moves her mouse around to get the screen saver to go away.

"Ryan Moore". She keys something in to her computer, plays with the mouse a little and prints out two sheets of paper.

"Here you go" she says handing me my schedule and a map of the school. "Just make sure you get all your teachers to sign that sheet and bring it back here at the end of the day."

I walk out the door and look at my schedule for the first time.

5. English

Lunch

6. Trigonometry

Wow this looks fun. Well I have nothing better to do so I guess I'm going to biology.

I walk to the main door and head towards what the map says is the science hall. I walk down rows and rows of faded green lockers. I wonder who the interior decorator for this place was. They need to be shot.

I now face my doom in the form of a class of hormonal teenagers. Oh what fun? I slowly open the door and….. You guessed it some random killer stabs me to death. I wish. Instead I walk in and just stand there looking really stupid. The teacher hasn't realized I'm in the class room yet so she's still talking. Everyone is staring at me, just great. Obviously I have to say something.

"Excuse me" I say. At the sound of my voice all the people who weren't looking at me are looking at me now. These people are brilliant. And the teacher still hasn't looked up yet.

"Excuse me" I say a little louder this time. The teacher just about jumps out of her skin. She turns around to face the person who scared her and she sees me standing at the door. Now doesn't she look stupid?

"Oh who are you" she says. Wow this lady is not smart at all.

"Um I'm Ryan Moore. I'm a new student." I say stating the obvious.

She looks at her computer and clicks something. "Okay well go sit down" she says pointing to an empty seat beside a girl with dark brown hair and huge hazel eyes in the back.

I don't usually like sitting near people in school. It's part of the whole I'm a bad boy routine that I put on. But this girl is just sitting there staring at a piece of paper on her desk. She picks up her pencil and starts drawing on the paper. She looks so comfortable as she draws but the minute she stops she goes back to looking bored and out of her element.

I take my seat and pull out a sheet of paper. I sit and pretend to take notes but I can't help but peek through the hair that barely hides my eyes at the girl beside me. She continues to draw but she's trying to be sneaky about it. She must have already gotten caught by the teacher for drawing. She's very pretty but it's not your average pretty. It's like something you have to look for. It's very interesting. I want to talk to her but I don't even know her name. Would it be weird to try and talk to her during class? Should I wait until the end of class? Should I talk to her at all? Maybe she has a boyfriend.

So many questions and no answers. Suddenly the girl looks up and our eyes meet.

Abby

So here I am still sitting in biology doing the exact same thing. My life is so boring. I'm trying hard not to get busted again for drawing.

The door at the front of the room opens and a guy with brown hair and startling green eyes walks in. Mrs. Combs hasn't even noticed. He clears his throat and say "Excuse me" in a voice that's like melting honey. He's so gorgeous it's painful. He looks like belongs on a runway instead of a class room.

Mrs. Combs still isn't paying attention. He says "Excuse me" again a little bit louder this time and Mrs. Combs whirls around like she's seen a ghost. This is just too funny.

"Oh. Who are you?" she asks a little defensively. She does not like looking like a fool.

"Um I'm Ryan Moore. I'm a new student." He says a little smugly. He looks like he could be a bad boy but he has this air of nobility about him like he comes from a high status. Oh fabulous. Just what we need, another rich boy who thinks he's going to try and be a bad boy because no one knows him.

"Okay well go sit down" Mrs. Combs says pointing to the seat beside me. Oh great, send the rich boy to sit next to the troublesome Goth girl.

The boy comes and takes a seat next to me and pulls out a sheet of paper and starts taking notes. That's even worse. He's a teacher's pet. Well no matter how cute he is it doesn't matter. He would never look twice at me so it doesn't matter what he is.

I lean my head down so that my hair falls in my face and I start drawing again. I'm just about to start on the mountain range in the back ground when I feel eyes on me. I peek through my hair and I see the guy is staring at me. Oh no he's starring at me. Is there something in my hair? Do I have a funny look on my face? I tilt my head back to get a better look. Maybe he's not staring at me. He might be staring at Raven with her pale skin and all black. It wouldn't have been the first time someone was staring at her. I look up and the guy looks away. Maybe he wasn't staring at me. Well one way to find out. I lean my head down and pretend to draw but keep my hair out of my eyes so I can see. I look at the guy just as he turns around and our eyes meet.


	6. Chapter 4 What?

Chapter 4

What?

Abby

And then the bell rings. He's up and out of his seat before I can even say anything. Well that was unexpected. I thought he was going to say something to me. I stand there wondering what I did when Ellie comes up to me.

"What was that all about?" she says looking at me with a confused expression.

"I have no idea". That was so weird. When I looked into his eyes it was like everything stopped moving and I felt like it was just me and him. I got this strange urge to reach out and grab his hand. Why? Wow that was so weird. I must be losing my mind.

I say bye to Ellie and head to my next class. Art is one of my favorite classes for three reasons. First, because it is less likely for me to get in trouble for drawing. Second, because Mrs. Daily is awesome. And third, because that's the only class I have with Jess.

Jess and I have been friends since the beginning of time. He was there during the good fazes of my parents marriage. He was there during the fights, and the divorce. I use to have a crush on him when we were kids but that went away as we got older. Now he's practically my brother.

I don't see him as much since he moved to the other side of town. His mom married this guy who lives over in the rich suburban part of town so instead of staying where they were, they moved. Now the only time I see him is in school.

I go to the art department. As I walk passed all the bulletin boards I see all the work of the other students here. There isn't a lot to be proud of. Most students at this school are more interested in football and other sports than they are in art and music. The only ones who actually take band and chorus are people who are forced to take it due to placement and the people like me who can actually sing or play and instrument. Its really sad. The only kids who take art are the few people who actually have a talent for it. True I can sing but drawing is my passion.

I head into Mrs. Daily room and take my usual seat at the back. Jess comes in and sees me. He smiles and walks over. Jess has that pretty tall blond football player thing going for him which is why most of the girls at our school are in love with him.

He doesn't seem like the type of person that would be one of my best friends but there's more to him than just good looks and athletics. He's sensitive and caring. He's an awesome artist and he rocks at playing guitar. But that's not why everyone likes him. He's just one of those people that you can't help but like. Whether you're a jock, cheerleader, band geek, Goth, Emo, punk, or just one of those normal people he gets along with everyone and you just can't help but like him.

"How's it going doll face" he says taking the seat next to me.

"Nothing much" I say smiling back. Raven and Ellie say that I almost never smile for no apparent reason, unless I'm with Jess.

"I heard you got busted for drawing in bio again." he says with a smile on his face. Jess knows too well about my constant drawing problem.

"And who told you that" I say letting the smile on my face vanish so that the fake acid in my tone seems real. He doesn't buy it for even a second.

"Who do you think told me? She also told me how the new kid was staring at you and that you didn't look to happy about the fact that an 'obvious hottie' was making eyes at you."

Sometimes I really wish Ellie would keep her big mouth shut. "Well it's none of that 'persons' business what I do during class or who was looking at me so I suggest that 'person' keep their mouth shut."

Yeah I was probably going to pay for that later but Ellie really needed to mind her own business. Even if that boy was staring at me it was none of her business. And it doesn't matter there's no way he could possibly like what he saw.

Jess let the subject drop as Mrs. Daily came in the room. I could tell he wanted to say more but he wouldn't because of my reaction. Oh well.

Ryan

This is not good! I'm standing outside my second period government class. After the show that just went down in biology I don't think I could go in and risk having to see her again. This is bad. I can't leave so soon it will cause too many questions. What am I going to do about this?

When the girl's eyes met mine I felt it. That pulling feeling that you get when you are drawn to the person you were meant to love. But I can't love her. It's not allowed. If I were to date her and someone were to find out it would alert the magical authorities and it would only be a matter of time before the Rominoughs or my father found me . I have only on option. I must stay away from her.

The period passes in a blur. I really don't pay any attention at all. I'm too busy thinking about what I'm going to do about this girl. The more I think about it the more it looks like I'm going to have to leave. But the more I think about leaving the more I think about her and the more I want to stay. The worst part is I can see it. I can see myself loving her. I can see myself holding her and touching her and that makes it even harder to leave. This is impossible. It's wrong. I can't. But I want to.

I don't see her the rest of the day. This makes me hopeful. Maybe I won't have to leave after all. But it also pains me. Where is she? Surely she's here. Did she go home early? Will she be at lunch? I wonder if I ask her to sit with me if she would. So many thing and emotions run through my mind but I push them back. It doesn't matter. I can't get involved with her. It would only endanger us both. Oh this is bad.


	7. chapter 5 desisons

Here is a present for all my luvly readers

Chapter 5

Decisions

Ryan

By the end of fourth period I have my mind made up. I will not talk to her if I see her again. I won't interfere. This is what's best for both of us. But all of this goes out the window when I walk into fifth period and see her sitting in the back of the room.

I must be crazy because like any good maniac I go and do the craziest thing possible. I go and sit next to her. I turn and look at her. She must not be paying attention to me because she's drawing and hasn't looked up yet. I can't help but stare. She's so beautiful. Surely this gorgeous creature has a boyfriend? If she dose it would be foolish for me to say something. But what if by some miracle she has gone unnoticed, then what? Should I ask her if she has a boyfriend? Oh this is so confusing.

Suddenly she looks up at me. I smile but I don't know what else to do. Just great.

Abby

Ok all this staring is getting on my nerves. I mean come on what is this guy's problem. Is he like stalking me or something? I didn't notice at first but it's just gotten annoying. What is he staring at? My god this is so stupid. Why am I talking to myself? Why don't I just ask him what his problem is? That's a good idea, I'll just ask him.

I look up and the guy is smiling at me like he knows something I don't. "Um what are you looking at" I say. I hope I don't sound mean.

"What's your name?" he asks completely ignoring my question.

"Abby. Why?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to know"

"Ok"

"So your names Abby as in Abigail"

"No just Abby"

"That's different"

"Yeah well that's my mom, different."  
Mr. Matthews walks in the door then and our conversation is cut short. I try to pay attention but I still feel like someone's staring at me. I look up and the Ryan guy hands me a sheet of paper.

What's your favorite color?

Green, why?

I pass the note back to him and look at the front of the class room. Soon the paper is on my desk again.

Who do you eat lunch with?

My friends

Do you eat lunch with your boy friend?

No I don't have a boyfriend

You're kidding me

No I'm serious. I have never had a boyfriend. Ever. And no before you ask I'm not a les. It's just no one has caught my attention.

We pass the note back and forth the whole period. He just asks me random questions. When the bell rang he got up but he didn't run off this time. Instead he waited on me and we walked to lunch together.

We walked through the double doors and went to the food line. I got the usual, a salad and some chocolate milk, he just got a soda. We went and sat down with my friends. I got some pointed looks from Ellie and Jess didn't look to happy but otherwise my friends just continued without noticing the addition to our table.

The days continue in the same pattern each week. Ryan talks to me in first and fifth period just asking questions about how I feel about things, what stuff I like, and what my family like. In turn I asked him about himself. I find out that he's from London and that he has one brother and that his mom died last year. We grow closer and closer as the weeks pass. Soon a month has passed and Ryan has asked me just about every question known to man. We're walking on our way to English when he asks me the question I've been waiting for.

Ryan

She looks up at me and I feel this great force that's like pushing me to talk to her. I'm about to say something when she ask me "um what are you looking at?" her voice is so pretty. It's like the sound of wind chimes light and tinkling.

"What's your name?" I ask ignoring her stupid question. Why would anyone not stare at her?

"Abby. Why?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to know" I'm beating around the bush now. What I really want to ask is will you go out with me? But I don't cause it could get me into trouble.

"Ok" she says. Oh no she's getting annoyed.

"So your names Abby as in Abigail"

"No just Abby"

"That's different"

"Yeah well that's my mom, different."

Abby, it fits her. She smiles then just as the teacher walks in. I don't want to stop talking to her so I take out a sheet of paper and write

What's your favorite color?

I give her the sheet of paper. She scribbles something on it and hands it back to me.

Green, why?

Green, that's ironic and kind of funny.

Who do you eat lunch with?

My friends

We pass the paper back and forth. Her hand writing tells me a lot about her. She's artistic and thinks different than most. I'm about to die with anticipation so I write my question fast and hand her the sheet.

Do you eat lunch with your boyfriend?

No I don't have a boyfriend

She doesn't have a boyfriend. This girl can't be serious.

You're kidding me

No I'm serious. I have never had a boyfriend. Ever. And no before you ask I'm not a les. It's just no one has caught my attention.

That's impossible. There is no way. A girl that beautiful cannot have gone without a boyfriend for one second much less a whole period. Its impossible. She could have had any guy she wanted, its not possible that not one has caught her attention.

We pass the note back and forth the whole period. I just like learning things about her and looking at her handwriting. The bell rings and she stands to get her things. I wait on her and we walk to lunch together

We walked through the double doors and went to the food line. She gets a salad and some chocolate milk, I just get a soda. We go and sit down with her friends. The girl on the end whose name is Ellie shoots some confused looks at Abby but she doesn't pay attention. The tall blond guy that got out of that big truck doesn't look happy about me sitting here but otherwise her friends don't seem to mind me sitting here. They talk about random stuff. Poking fun at each other and making fun of teachers. She laughs a lot. It sounds like music notes.

The days continue in the same pattern. I talk to her as many times I can. I just ask her random things like how she feels about things, stuff she likes and about her friends and family. She asks a few questions about me and I tell her what I can. I tell her about London and about mom, Eric and my brother but I don't go into detail. Somehow she can tell I can't say more so she doesn't pry. After a month of just getting to know her I've gotten up the courage to ask her out. I'm usually fearless when it comes to dating but for some reason I'm afraid of being rejected by this simple human girl. What has become of me?

We're walking on our way to English when I stop. Ok here goes.

"Hey Abby, um what are you doing Saturday?" oh man what if she says she's busy? Worse, what if she laughs?

"Nothing, why"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner Saturday night."

"Sure, that be cool" and just like that it was over. I was the happiest I have ever been in a long time.


	8. chapter 6 Date

hello readers. this is chapter six of Abby and Ryans story and it is very important. This is the first date scene. Now before i get a whole bunch of questions i would just like to say that about a month has passed and Abby and Ryan have gotten to know each otehr but not well. I dont want anyone thinking that their relationship is moving to fast ( even though it kind of is) so this is why i felt the need to eliveate on the passing of time (yeah you like how i make up my own words dont you)

Much love to my friends and fam you rock

hearts

Sum-La

Chapter 6

Date

Abby

I stand and look at myself in front of the mirror. "I still don't think these shoes look good with this dress. The black just seems off to me" I tell Ellie. She's sitting on my bed flipping through the latest copy of _Alternative Press_.

"You look fine. Now stop messing with the ties otherwise they'll come off"

I sit back at my mirror and brush my hair some more. I really don't know why I care so much what that stupid boy thinks of me? I mean it's just dinner? I mean I look like I'm going to one of my mom's fancy parties or something.

I'm wearing a dress I bought today at the mall. It's black and has one long sleeve and one spaghetti strap. It goes down to my ankle and has a split up the side that goes up to mid thigh. It shows off the few curves I have that I usually hide.

"when's he gonna get here" I say out loud. I don't know why I'm getting impatient he still has thirty minutes to get here. He said he would be here at 7 and its only 6:30. I've been like this all day. When I got up this morning I threw on a pair of jeans and a t- shirt and called Ellie. I asked her if she would go shopping with me to find something to wear. We shopped for hours and still didn't find anything. Everything was too dressy or too plain. We were about to give up when we passed this store that had the dress in its window. We went in and I tried it on and it fit. I paid $60 for it but it looks like it cost more. After that I didn't have anything to do. I cleaned my room and did everything I could to keep busy. By the time 6 came around and Ellie came back to help me get ready I had cleaned the whole house.

"Calm down girl. There is no way he wouldn't show up. And he's going to have a heart attack when he sees you. You look HOT!" Ellie says. I stand up and look in the mirror again. She is right I do look good but I can't help but be self conscious. I never like the way I look. I've always been that way. My mom says that's how all pretty girls feel but I think that's just her being a mom.

I'm just finishing my makeup when the doorbell rings. I look at the clock. It's exactly seven, he's right on time. I grab my purse and head to the door. It's a good thing my mom and the twins went to a birthday party I don't know what I would do if I had to put up with mom giving him the fifth degree. I practically run down the stairs. I stop and look in the hall mirror.

"You look fine. Go get-em girl" Ellie says as she goes to the back door. She walks out the door and is gone. I take a deep breath and open the door. Ryan is standing on my doorstep looking at his feet. He has a bouquet of roses behind his back. He looks up and smiles. I feel his eyes trace over the curves, he probably didn't know I had, that are so evident in this dress. His smile is even wider when he meets my eyes. Without a word he takes my hand and leads me to the drive way where a shiny black convertible sits waiting.

Ryan

I drive as fast as I can down her street. I'm not late. I made sure of that. Instead I'm thirty minutes early, great. I don't want to seem to overeager so I sit at the end of the block for twenty seven minutes. Then I slowly drive to her house and park in the driveway. I ring the doorbell at seven on the dot and stand on the doorstep waiting. I look down at my shoes to keep from starring at her as she opens the door. I look up to meet her eyes. Bad idea. I can't help but smile as I look into her eyes. They aren't the deep brown gold color they were Friday instead they are a greenish brown.

I appraise her dress noticing for the first time how the slim black dress hugs her hips in just the right way showing off her slim figure and delicate curves. The dress has one spaghetti strap and on long sleeve that reaches her wrist and fans out. The dress shows off the graceful curve of her neck and the split up the side shows off a slender leg and hints at a smooth thigh. How is it possible that an angel in the flesh is going to dinner with me? Better yet how is it possible that she is single? No she won't be single for long. She is mine. I always get what I want, and I want this girl.

I don't say anything as I take her hand and lead her to the car. I open her door and she steps inside sliding against the smooth leather of the seat. I close the door softly and head to the driver's side.

I've been in this small town for a week and only found one good place to eat. It's a small Italian restaurant on the other end of town. I chose this for our first date because its cozy and has a very romantic atmosphere. Plus, the food is great. I drive a little faster than necessary but you can't really tell. This car drives so good you could be going 200 and you wouldn't even feel the speed. We get to the restaurant in 20 minutes. We didn't even talk the whole way here. I should have drove slower. I get out of the car as she reaches for the door but I get to it before her. I open her door and give her my hand as she climbs out. We hold hands as we walk into the restaurant. There isn't a line which is rare for a Saturday night. I walk up to the host.

"Table for two please" I say. He reaches down behind his podium and gets two menus and walks us to a booth in the corner. As we sit down I notice how he checks Abby out. She doesn't even notice. Soon he leaves and the waitress comes to get our drink orders. Abby and I both order a sprite and laugh as we notice that we said the same thing. I watch her as she flips through the menu idly.

"What not hungry" I as a playful smile comes to my face.

"No, it's just I come here all the time so I don't really need a menu" she says. I didn't know she always come here but it shouldn't surprise me as small as this town is.

"We could go somewhere else if you'd like. I don't mind" I say. What if she doesn't like it here or she's just tired of eating here.

"No that's ok this is my favorite place to eat. Me and Jess use to come here all the time," she says a smile on her face. So she comes here with the blond. She must like him. That might be why he doesn't like me. Cause I'm intruding on his territory.

"I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend."

"I don't. Me and Jess are like brother and sister. We use to come here on weekends just for fun." she says her smile changing to look sadder.

"Why do you say you use to" I say. She looks a little sad and she's using past tense I wonder if she does like him and is sad because he's dating someone else.

"Well me and Jess only see each other at school now that he and his mom moved." so he is just her friend. Soon the waitress is back.

"Are yall ready to order," says the waitress. The waitress is a tall girl with black hair and pretty olive skin. She has sort of an exotic look to her. Even with her forced country accent you can still tell she isn't from here. I don't say anything and so Abby orders first.

"Yes, I'll have the spicy spaghetti. No onions please," Abby says.

"And for you," the waitress ask peering in my direction.

"I'll have the same, also with no onions," I say handing the waitress my menu. Abby dose the same.

"What you don't like onions," I ask Abby once the waitress is gone.

"Actually I'm allergic to them" she says taking a sip of her sprite.

"Oh, I'm not allergic I just don't like them," I say with a smile. This gets Abby laughing.

"What's so funny," I ask not seeing the comedy in my comment.

"I don't really know" she says still laughing. "I just thought it was funny that's all."

Her laughing is contagious and soon I'm laughing too. It continues this way until our food gets there and soon the conversation turns to less comical maters. We talk about idle things like school and classes but soon she asks a question I wish she hadn't.

Abby

"So um, what family do you live with?" I ask. I really hope this isn't too personal. Oh why did I ask that question? Now he's going to think I'm some crazy person prying for personal information. Great I bet that just sent this date down the toilet.

"Um I moved down here by myself," he says looking down at his food. Is he mad? Did I ask something too personal? Dose he hate me?

"I'm sorry, was that too personal" I say trying to make up for my mistake.

"No, really its fine. We have to talk about it sometime." He says looking me in the eye. His green eyes are so beautiful. They have this hypnotic quality that makes you want to look into them forever.

"I moved down here to get away. After my mom died there was nothing left for me in London."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry"

"It really is ok, I promise. Anyways that's why I left. My friend said that America would be a good place to get away and since British girls hold no appeal for me anymore he said it would be good for me to have a change of scenery. I guess he was right."

At his words I feel a bright blush creep into my cheeks. This confuses me even more. I can't figure out if he likes me as just a friend or as more than a friend. Soon we paid and were in the car on the way to my house. On the front porch of my house I got my answer.

Ryan

Ok, I have waited all night. Its time. We ate, I took her home and now we were standing on her front porch neither of us wanting to say goodbye. Ok here goes.

"Abby I have had a really great time"

"Me too"

"And this may seem a little straight forward but I'm not one to beat around the bush and I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend. I know that we haven't known each other for a very long time but I've wanted to date you since I first saw you and….," I wish I knew what I wanted to say then but it didn't matter because she said the one word I wanted to hear before I had a chance to finish.

"Yes" was all she said before I grabbed her face in my hands and kissed her like I had been wanting to for so long.

Abby

"Yes" was all I had time to say before he gently took my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss started out gentle, with his lips pressed lightly to mine but soon it depend and I found my lips parting and my arms wrapping around his neck trying to pull myself closer to him. He responded to me instantly, one of his hands left my face only to wind its way around my waist pulling me closer still. His other hand gently stroked my face with his thumb.

He was the one who started the kiss and he had to be the one to end it. His lips left mine but he still held me close as he stared at me with sparkling eyes. I don't know how long we stood outside but we would have stayed there forever if a large thump hadn't come from inside the house. His arm left my waist and his hand left my face in an instant. I took my arms from his neck and stared at the ground. When we pulled up I hadn't noticed the white car sitting in the drive way. I really hope my mom didn't see what just went on.

"Well you should probably get inside" he said gently tilting my face up with his hand. "I don't want your mother to think I kidnapped you," he teased. I giggled a little but soon lost all train of thought as I stared into his hypnotizing green eyes. His eyes smoldered with excitement. I had to look down to remember what I was going to say.

"Yeah I guess so" I said. I didn't want to leave yet. He saw my reluctance and took me in his arms once more and pressed his lips to mine briefly.

"I'll see you very soon" he whispered in my ear. He released me and took a step back. He looked at me one last time and then turned on his heel and left me standing on the porch. I took a deep breath and walked in my house.

When I walked in the living room, on my way to the kitchen, the twins were jumping on the couch. That explains the thump.

"Stop pushing," Casey yelled. "You're gonna knock me off". Karly, ignoring Casey, continued to try and push her off the couch.

"yall both need to quit playing around" my mom told them as she walked into the room. " I don't want to take ether one of you to the hospital. I swear yall are gonna make me lose my mind." The twins sit down but they continue to bicker.

"How was your date?" my mom asked noticing me for the first time.

"It was fine," I say as I walk past the couch and walk into the kitchen. I really was hoping that they wouldn't be home when I got back so that I could avoid the fifth degree from my mom. She knows about the date but she doesn't know who I went with. With a town this small everyone knows everyone else's business. So if I tell her I went on a date with Ryan she's sure to go snooping around to find info on him. And I would rather wait to tell Ryan about my nosey mother.

"You still haven't told me who you went out with" she says following me into the kitchen. "Tell me the details."

"Mom honestly it's none of you business," I say. I love my mom to bits but I wish she wouldn't pry so much. A little privacy would be nice.

"I'm you mother I have a right to know who is taking my daughter out. Now tell me about him. Is he a jock or is he one of those artsy types."

"Mom you are the nosiest person I know." I grab a drink out of the fridge and head up the stairs to my room. My mom doesn't follow me. I turn on my lamp, put a Paramore CD in, turn up the volume, and plop on my bed. Monday can't come soon enough.


	9. Chapter 7 uninvited

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took me forever to do a new chapter. I have been suffering form some major writers block and that paired with the interfearances of the powers that be slowed down my post. Were finnaly getting to the good stuff in my story. in this chapter one of the major villans is introduced. also it has some really cute moments. so without further adue (cant spell sorry) enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Uninvited

Ryan

I pull into my driveway, cut off the car and head to the door. I'm just walking into my house when I notice for the first time that I'm not alone. I walk down the hall towards the living room expecting something to jump out at me. When I walk into the living room a familiar voice greets me.

"Well look who I finally found," Stella says. She's perched lightly on the arm of my sofa."And you thought you'd be able to get away from me by leaving. Please it may have taken me a month to find you but I did didn't I. You really shouldn't have left. I had to go through all the trouble of tracking Eric and everything. Leaving wasn't very nice." She says as she walks towards me. She comes closer and places her manicured hands on my shoulders.

"I really wish you wouldn't run from me." She says with a smile. How did she follow me? Eric promised that no one would be able to track me.

"I didn't think you'd follow me. I thought that once Kyle said I was dead you would believe him and forget me," I say.

"Please no one thinks you're dead. Princes don't just go off and die. Even if they are cursed." She says. "I'm actually really surprised Kyle hasn't shown up here yet. You do know he's out to get you right. And half of London is hunting you. You're a wanted man Ryan. And I find that very appealing," She says licking her fangs. "But there's nothing I can do tonight. I have other matters to take care of. And don't try to run. If you do not only will I find you again but all of London will know where you're hiding as well. Now if you will excuse me." And with that she walked over to the window and jumped out.

Once she was gone I breathed a sigh of relief. I don't know how she found me but Eric obviously doesn't know so the first thing I need to do is call him. However she got here, she has to be stopped before anyone gets hurt.

I'm about to pick up the phone when the realization hits me. She has other matters to take care of? What could she want to do in Spartanburg? Oh no what if she found out about me and Abby. I have to go and protect her.

I don't even stop to lock the house as I run to my car. I fly down Abby's street as fast as I can. I get to her house and climb the tree beside her room. I jump from the branch and land lightly on the balcony outside her window. I'm about to knock on the glass doors when the scene inside makes me stop short. I can see Abby asleep on her bed still wearing the dress she wore to dinner. She looks so peaceful with her soft brown hair spread out over her pillow. She rolls over so that she is facing me. I don't want to wake her so I sit in the swing on the balcony and just watch her.

Abby

I'm standing in a dark room. As I stand there I hear someone calling my name from far away. I want to answer but for some reason I can't talk. Like something is blocking my mouth. The door of the room opens letting in some light. I see the silhouette of a woman. She flicks on the light and suddenly everything is bright. The woman is a tall blond who looks like she is a supermodel. She is in a short denim skirt and tight black tank top. She has long legs and six inch black heels. She smiles and approaches me. I don't know why but she makes me afraid.

"Well darling," she says to me. "It has been a lot of fun but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to get rid of you. It's nothing personal but I can't let you get close to him. If I get rid of you maybe he will come back to London with me like a good boy. But then again this may just make him mad. But you still have to be disposed of either way. You just know too much," she continues. I feel myself get more frightened as she gets closer. She approaches the chair I'm tied to. She takes the tape off my mouth finally. My breathing is heavy from being tied so tight.

"You won't get away with this. He'll find me, I know he will, and when he does he will destroy you," I say. I'm scared to death but all I feel is pure hatred for this woman in front of me.

"Oh honey I don't plan to get away with this. I want him to find me. And when he does I'll make sure he never wants to run from me again," she says with a smile that shows her fangs."Now then I would love to keep chatting with you but he will be here soon and I don't need him to get distracted," and then I felt her fangs pierce the skin of my throat.

I wake with a start. My pulse is racing in my veins and my breathing is labored. That was the strangest dream. It felt so real. And that woman I felt like I knew her. Well it was only a dream. I look at my clock. It's four in the morning. I lie back down and try to go back to sleep but my pulse is racing so fast that sleep is impossible. I get up out of bed and cross my room to the set of glass doors that lead out onto my balcony. My bare feet touch the cool cement and I breathe in the fresh air. It's not cold outside but it's chilly enough to make me shiver. I notice for the first time that I'm still wearing the dress I went to dinner in. I'm about to go inside and change when a voice says my name from the darkness.

Ryan

So it's four in the morning and here I am still sitting on Abby's balcony. I don't know why I'm still sitting here. I doubt that Stella even knows about Abby. Much less that she would actually come and try to hurt her. But I don't want to risk leaving Abby unprotected if Stella does know about her. So I sit here. I watched Abby for a little bit but soon my mind started to wander to other things. I was just about to fall asleep when I hear the door to Abby's room opening. My eyes fly open expecting to see Stella creeping into Abby's room to murder her, instead I see Abby stepping out of her room onto the balcony. Her long brown hair floats around her as the wind plays with it. It shines in the moon light. She takes a small step towards the railing and then shivers. It's not cold outside but she doesn't have any shoes on and that dress is a little thin. She shouldn't be out here. She might get sick.

"Abby?" I say. She spins around to face me. She gasps and takes a step back.

"God Ryan you scared the crap out of me" she says. I can't help but snicker a little bit. I walk up to her and put my arms around her. She sighs and leans against my chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," I try to say sincerely but I can't keep the smile out of my voice.

"Wait," she says taking a step back from me. "What are you doing on my balcony at four in the morning?" Crap I didn't think she was going to find me out here so I never came up with a story.

"Well you see" I say. I'm about to come up with some lame excuse when suddenly she smiles and steps back towards me. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me. I smile against her lips and wrap my arms around her waist. I let her kiss me for a minute then I pull away and she lays her head on my chest again. I laugh lightly. "Don't you want to know why I'm outside your house in the middle of the night," I say.

"Now I do" she says with a smile. I catch some of her hair as the wind plays with it lightly.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and I thought I would say hi but when I climbed up here you were asleep so I sat outside for a little while and I fell asleep." I say. She smiles as I'm speaking.

"I don't believe that for a minute, but you know what? I don't really care why you came, but I'm glad you did," she says and with that she lays her head on my chest and closes her eyes. We stand like this for a while. Her slender arms around me and my face pressed into her soft hair. I wonder if things are moving too fast. It seems like yesterday that I looking into her bright hazel eyes for the first time. In that one instant my whole world changed. In one look I fell so completely and totally in love with her that I couldn't force myself to leave. And I didn't even know her name. I guess that's why they call it falling. You never see it coming and once it happens there's no way to stop. You just have to wait for the landing and pray that something catches you before you hit the ground.


	10. Chapter 8 first light

**A/N: here is a gift for you guys i figured that since i took so long to update i decided to post a new chapter. this one isnt very long but its one of my favorites. its really one of those halmark moments that you wish lasted RXR please i will love you for ever and Edward Cullen will feed you chocolate covered strawberys. **

* * *

Chapter 8

First light

Abby

I awaken slowly to the pink light of the sun as it rises from behind the trees. I'm sitting on my balcony, still wearing the same dress I went to dinner in, with Ryan snoring lightly in my ear. We are snuggled up in the comfy swing that my mom installed on my balcony so that I could sleep outside during the summer. It's big enough to for Casey, Karly, and me to all fit on it and not be squished, so Ryan and I are able to cuddle up comfortably.

I turn to look at Ryan as he continues to slumber next to me even though the sun is rising steadily now. His dark hair is sticking up in all directions and one lock near his nose sways back and forth as he breathes in and out. He looks even more beautiful as he sleeps. All the worry and stress is gone from his face and only peace is left behind.

I decide to let him sleep a while as I let my mind wander. Its been just a month since Ryan appeared in the halls of Spartan High but it seems like forever. Already he knows me so well. It's almost like we've known each other for longer than a few short weeks. In any normal relationship things wouldn't be moving this fast but for some reason this thing that Ryan and I have doesn't seem like anything remotely normal. Somehow I know that I already love him. I don't even know why I do. I barely know him but I don't pry into his past cause for some reason I can tell that he can't tell me more that what he already has. I don't know his past yet I still love him. I'm still unsure of his feelings for me as well. I mean its not like I can just bust out and go "Hey Ryan I think I'm in love with you". If he doesn't already think I'm crazy that will definitely leave him questioning my mental satiability. But what if he loves me to and I don't tell him how I feel. Will he think I don't like him? Maybe it is best to just come out and say it. I've never been one for commitment but if those three little words scare him off maybe he's not the right guy for me after all. I could just wait for him to say it first. But the question is would he. Maybe he is waiting for me to make the first move. Gah! Relationships are so complicated.

I'm still contemplating this last train of thought when I feel Ryan start to stir beside me. I look over and my eyes stare into the deep emerled green of his eyes bright from sleep. "Hey," I say as a smile comes to his lips. The small piece of hair still hangs in his face. I brush it back with my fingers and he takes my hand and kisses each of my finger tips.

"Hey," he says his eyes shining brighter as they stare into mine. I'm so caught up in the sweetness of this moment that I fall out of the swing in surprise when Karly bangs on my door.

"Are you up yet Abby? I need to borrow a hair bow. Casey keeps losing all the ones mom buys," She hollers from the hall.

"I do not" Casey screams from their room just down the hall from my room. I hop off the ground and rush to my bedroom door grabbing a hair tie as I pass my vanity.

"Here you go," I say reaching just my hand out the door to pass the hair tie to the waiting Karly. She hollers her thanks as she skips down the hall back to her room. I walk back out to the balcony leaving the glass door open. Ryan is standing when I get back out side. His hair is highlighted by the bright morning sun behind him and his arms are open wide waiting wrap me in their warm embrace. I fall into his arms without thinking, pressing my face to his chest and pulling him close so that I can inhale the scent that is purely him. After a moment he pulls back to look into my eyes. He lifts my chin with his finger and presses his warm lips to mine in a kiss that I feel all the way down to my toes. When we pull apart we're both grinning like fools. He pulls me close again but the moment doesn't last. After a beat he lets out a sigh against my hair.

"Abby I wish we could spend the whole day like this but I have to go home some time," he says a smile in his voice.

"No," I say against the front of his shirt. "I wont let you leave." I pull him even closer to me hugging him around the waist. I give him a squeeze but then I let him go. He smiles at me but I see the reluctance in his eyes. He gives me one last kiss.

"I'll see you later," he says as he climbs over the side railing.

"Yeah" I say rubbing the back of my neck. I wasn't happy to see him go knowing that I might not get to see him again till Monday. He climbs over to the tree and then down the branches. His hair bounces lightly as his feet hit the ground. He looks up at me one last time before he races to his car parked in the neighbor's yard and then drives out of sight.


End file.
